Consumers expect reliability and quality constantly.
Most camera modules have a lens, a motor, a filter, a sensor chip, a base, and a circuit board. Currently, the base is mounted to the circuit board by optical adhesives. However, selections of the materials of optical adhesives are restricted, as the adhesives must meet miniaturization requirements, such as width, thickness, and optical properties. The optical adhesives also have to meet strength and other requirements of the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.